Chat Mode (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D content. If you are looking for the same content in Pixel Gun World, see Chat Mode (PGW). The Chat System is a feature in the game where players can chat during a match. Description The chat system is a feature in both Pixel Gun games that allows players to communicate during a match. The chat is an open channel meaning all players will see the same chat so no private or team messages are possible.The chat has censorship however it is not as effective as many other games chat systems. In the chat players names are color coded. *The player's own messages will appear in Green and their opponent(s)' messages will appear in Yellow. *In Team Fight and other cooperative modes, the enemy players' names will be Red and the teammates of the player's team would be Blue. However, there is a glitch that lasted long in which the case was the opposite (that means that the teammates would have a red name and the opponents would have a blue name). These are just the default colors, one could change the chat color using BB Codes. However, this is defunct. Chat Mode * At the top right, the player can see a red button that closes the chat. * On the bottom right there is a keyboard button that will bring up and close their keyboard. * Under the "close chat" button, there were 4 orange "fast commands", which are now removed. In chat mode, players' names will appear at the top left followed by their message. The list will continue downwards until it reaches the bottom of the screen at which point they will have to scroll through the messages. The chat log will not disappear over time however it does reset at the end of each match. Note that when they are not in the chat interface people's messages will still appear at the top left of their screen but disappear rather quickly. It should also be noted that when the player is in chat mode, they can still be attacked by monsters or enemy players, so it's advised to find a safe place if chatting for a long period of time. Fast Commands Fast commands allowed a player to say 1 of 4 basic messages in the chat very quickly. This was a feature that could be helpful in the event they have to say something in chat in the middle of a battle. Each icon has different messages which are listed below. *The first button had a sword icon. Pressing it would make the player say "ATTACK!!!" in chat. *The second button had a ! icon. Pressing it would make the player say "HELP!!!" in chat. *The third button had a check mark icon. Pressing it would make the player say "OK!" in chat. *The last button had an X icon. Pressing it would make the player say "NO!" in chat. The fast commands were removed in a few updates after they were introduced. This was possibly due to spamming. Side Notes * The chat can be disabled in options, which prevents the player from seeing or sending any messages. * Messages can only be a certain length. If the message is too long, it will be cut short. * Ever since the 10.1.0 update, players can talk to their friends in the 'friends' menu; "Chat", without joining a server to do so. * In the 10.1.0 update, Chat Stickers have been introduced, and they could be used in all modes with chat. Moreover, the Christmas Chat Stickers have been introduced in the 10.2.1 update. Clan Chat The Clan Chat is a type of chat feature added in the 13.0.0 update, the update which had the first major overhaul for the Clans System. Before the 17.0.0 update, the update which had the second major overhaul for the Clans System, up to 20 clan members can chat with each other using this chat feature. Moreover, in the 17.0.0, since the clan member limit increased to 50, up to 50 members can now use this chat feature per clan. In the same update, private clan chat was also added, where a clan member can chat with any other member in the clan directly and privately. Category:Other